


Helado de menta

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drunkenness, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puede escapar de Bellatrix, ni siquiera en un bar muggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helado de menta

**Author's Note:**

> "Fever Dog" es una canción de Stillwater en la película "Casi Famosos"

La magia negra existe, claro que sí. La magia negra está dentro de los Black, tal vez sólo en eso tienen razón, pero no en forma de hechizos y resplandores verdes. Está en la sangre, en las venas de todos ellos, de los primos de los primos de sus primos, en el círculo concéntrico del que trata de salir conteniendo la respiración. Y sólo su madre sabe hacer que la magia negra salga de Sirius igual que vapor, cuando le hierve la sangre de Black y siente que podría hacerlo aunque haya jurado a los que le importan que no, que no lo hará, nada de seguir los métodos familiares. Pero es difícil ignorarlo cuando le sale vapor de la sangre y se condensa en ganas de reducir Grimmauld Place y sus cortinas de terciopelo a cenizas, y a los Black y sus bailes de sociedad a escombros.

Tal vez por eso el whisky muggle no hace nada por acallar la magia asesina que late dentro de sus oidos, por mucho que la botella esté ya mediada y Sirius todavía sea capaz de mirar al frente y aparentar los años que el camarero cree que tiene. Esa capacidad innata le ha ayudado a través de incontables reuniones familiares cuando sólo él sabía lo borracho que estaba, aunque en ese momento puede notar las paredes de la sobriedad exterior quebrándose. Las oye incluso, aunque tiene que concentrarse más allá de la cólera y entornar los ojos y centrarse en los cristales de colores que separan ese reservado del siguiente. No es lo más borracho que ha estado. No es todo lo borracho que le gustaría estar pero tampoco ha pensado demasiado en cuánto dinero muggle le quedaba en el bolsillo ni tampoco se puede decir que el bar muggle más cercano a su queridísima casa mágica sea el lugar donde le gustaría estar. Se puede decir que ahora mismo bebe por inercia, eso es. Como cuando Cornamenta empieza con uno de sus juegos de agilidad mental e hidromiel y rápidamente la agilidad mental se concentra en Lunático, que es el único que la conserva porque da tragos de mierda, y Cornamenta, Colagusano y él se concentran en el hidromiel. Sólo que en lugar de a sus amigos cantando estupideces tiene a un camarero con sueño y el olor intenso a cerveza de los bares muggles con moqueta barata, y el comienzo de unas ganas terribles de volver a ese baile a gritarle a todo el mundo "Sí, ahora estoy lo bastante borracho como para que lo noteis". Nada excesivo. Prenderle fuego a algo o similares sólo acarrearía esperanzas de que estuviera volviendo al regazo familiar. Montar una escena, eso. Montar una escena en medio del baile de su madre con sus túnicas de gala y su música que ya estaba pasada de moda cuando el jodido rey Arturo todavía no tenía dientes. Un auténtica escena que hiciera a su madre apretar los dientes hasta que sangraran y ponerse lívida de espanto.Algo que hiciera que le prohibieran la entrada a bailes, recepciones y reuniones, a la cena de Navidad y a las asambleas de urgencia, a los bailes de debutantes y a...

Podría mearse en la mesa del ponche.

La idea se la ha soplado un perro grande y negro de pelaje erizado por la rabia, pero es el Sirius en vaqueros y cazadora quien echa atrás la cabeza y se ríe con un ladrido, golpeando la mesa antes de decidir que sí que necesita mear, aunque tenga que prescindir de la ponchera de plata y cristal y conformarse con los lavabos del bar. También es el momento en que descubre al ponerse en pie que los famosos muros de sobriedad se han desmoronado del todo en algún momento difuso de la última pinta. Porque sea lo que sea, Sirius siempre se lo bebe por pintas. La risa ha muerto hace segundos y toma su lugar un murmullo ronco que le acompaña al baño y luego mientras se mira en el espejo roto, y después cuando vuelve a su mesa consciente de que desafina. _Fever dog scratchin' at my back door_ y el whisky no se ha ido a ningún lado y _I hear you howl but I listen no more_ mientras vuelve a extenderse sobre el asiento, la espalda apoyada en la pared, las piernas estiradas, y cierra los ojos y el estribillo lo corta un golpe en la espinilla, una patada, un pisotón, zapatos de tacón y poca fuerza pero un talento para golpear en el punto débil que provoca un relámpago de reconocimiento instintivo segundos antes de que la borrachera le permita pensar en un nombre.

-Vete a la mierda -gruñe estirando las piernas hacia el lado del banco donde no está sentada su prima Bellatrix, toda mechones de pelo oscuro y piel blanca de aristócrata y ojos grandes de depredador. Ningún animal debería poder mostrar esa chispa de desprecio divertido que convierte el mal humor de Sirius en cólera y vapor y en el sonido de la rabia bulléndole dentro del cerebro. De todos sus estúpidos familiares a Bellatrix es a la que menos quiere ver en ese momento. Porque Bellatrix siempre se ríe y siempre sabe por qué se ríe y por qué Sirius no le ve la gracia e incluso entonces nota sus pupilas indagando, escarbando en sus entrañas por motivos, razones y burlas. Cierra los ojos y se esfuerza en su gesto de indiferencia.

-¿Crees que sería peor que este antro, primo? -Y seguro que ella está mirando a su alrededor sin apenas mover la cabeza, la nariz puntiaguda alzada en el aire, y el asco supurándole invisible por cada poro de su piel sin manchar el vestido de seda roja.

-Lo jode la compañía, normalmente es mucho más agradable. -Sirius le da un trago al vaso y lo sostiene a la altura de su mejilla mientras señala a su prima -. Lo digo por ti. El barman es un tío majo.

Bellatrix se rie y se desliza por el banco en un susurro de seda contra el tejido barato del asiento que hace que Sirius, los sentidos aguzados por el alcohol y la rabia, note un escalofrío un poco más abajo de la nuca. Y ahí está el aumento del ritmo cardíaco y la necesidad de tragar saliva que siempre acompaña el olor de Bellatrix, el olor a Bellatrix bajo las capas de perfume, y es una sensación que lleva ahí tanto tiempo, tantos años, que Sirius todavía se sorprende cuando últimamente se da cuenta de que no es agradable. De que no es algo que le guste porque trae un sentimiento de alerta oscura que no se parece en nada a la sensación exultante de atravesar los pasillos de Hogwarts de madrugada vigilando cada movimiento y cada esquina. Bellatrix adultera las emociones que hacen correr la sangre y las convierte en un mal presagio. Es lo que hace. Su magia negra particular.

La diferencia es que de repente Sirius se ha dado cuenta, dieciséis años tarde, mucho alcohol después, y su cerebro aturdido está poniéndolo en palabras poco a poco. Sirius no está acostumbrado a las palabras. Las palabras no suelen ser suficientes para explicar los instintos, y en algún momento en una vida anterior Sirius ya decidió que, en su caso, los instintos llevarían siempre las de ganar. El hecho de que esté borracho de whisky no ayuda mucho, pero está ahí. El comienzo de una decisión vital y razonada.

-Volvamos a la fiesta. Vamos a tu habitación -susurra Bellatrix mucho más cerca de lo que le había parecido en un primer momento. Su prima siempre tiene las manos frías. Dedos helados apartándole el cabello de las sienes, bajando hacia su nuca, ignorando el borde de la camisa, dedos fríos, dedos muertos, hilando una nube que enterraría aquella decisión difusa como había hecho con tantas otras.

Sirius predice su siguiente movimiento pero no puede apartarse y como si pertenecieran a otra persona los labios son cálidos y mullidos, familiares, suaves. Bellatrix no tiene derecho a tener unos labios así, piensa paralizado, a hacerle creer con un beso que ella misma es algo cálido y aterciopelado, y su aliento sobrio sabe a helado de menta en la saliva compartida. Y nada tiene sentido porque será el whisky o la rabia que persiste, pero esta vez no es tan fácil dejarse llevar, dejarse caer prometiéndose que será la última, y aunque las manos tardan en responderle al final la aparta mareado, de un empujón.

-Para -exige. "Como si pudieras exigir algo" es lo que dice la risa incrédula de Bellatrix. Sirius se pone en pie antes de que vuelva a atraparle con esos labios ajenos y joder, qué borracho está. Tan borracho que decide cambiar su idea de abandonar el bar con dignidad por simplemente mantenerse en pie y con algo de suerte quizá llegar hasta algún taxi afuera, en la calle muggle brillante de lluvia donde no hace tanto calor y la seda roja del vestido de su prima no brilla de esa manera.

-¿Y a dónde irás, primo? -le pregunta en cuanto le da la espalda. Desprecio y seguridad y el tono de alguien a quien Sirius siempre ha vuelto inevitablemente, después de cada rabieta, desde que eran niños. No conocía otra cosa. Sirius sonríe un poco con su primer paso vacilante, enseñando los colmillos, y Bellatrix no le puede ver pero él sabe que puede sentirle sonreír. Por fin suena enfadada, sin trucos ni decorados de teatrillo -. ¿Con tus amigos muggles? Das asco.

Sabe que no es una buena idea incluso al girarse, pero lo hace. Porque está borracho, porque le apetece, lo que sea. Se gira y la mira desde arriba y debe haberla molestado porque se pone en pie, los puños apretados, un rictus de furia, y ya no es tan hermosa.

-Me alegro Bellatrix -responde sencillamente.

Y Bellatrix deja de estar enfadada y de repente es feliz y le brillan los ojos y sí, es hermosa, y cualquiera podría decirlo, y Sirius nota el escalofrío de los malos presagios un segundo demasiado tarde.

-Ya volverás cuando les matemos a todos.

La golpea con el dorso de la mano, un movimiento espasmódico y un gruñido de contención para no lanzarse sobre ella todo colmillos y garras, directo al cuello, como le gritan sus instintos y es sólo una bofetada ebria, del revés, pero Bellatrix no se lo espera. Bellatrix recibe el golpe y Sirius no sabe si es el golpe o la sorpresa o ambas cosas y el mundo que se tambalea lo que hace que caiga al suelo de espaldas, en silencio. Cuando más debería insultarle, mientras el barman abandona su lugar tras la barra y Sirius echa a correr hacia ninguna parte, Bellatrix se queda en silencio frotándose la mejilla. E incluso cuando se ha alejado millas, Sirius puede oirla riéndose en voz baja, grave y triunfal, y sabe más que nunca que no ha sido una buena idea porque ha hecho justo lo que ella quería.


End file.
